


Kpop Imagines

by Fandomlifelove



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Any members from listed bands, Mostly borderline to full on smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlifelove/pseuds/Fandomlifelove
Summary: Kpop images for GOT7, Seventeen, BAP, Exo, BTS, and some Girls Generation. More bands may be added later. Anywhere from fluff to smut.





	1. Movie Date ( Wonwoo x Reader )

Word count: 699

You jump up at the sound of a knock of your door. You had been sitting on the couch for the past ten minutes waiting for you boyfriend to arrive. You swing the door open and Wonwoo stood there slightly surprised at your excitement. You grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He shoves the door closed and kisses you. You gasp slightly and he releases you.

“Miss me?” He asks.

“Of course.”

He smiles and you both go and sit on the couch.

“What do you want to watch?” You ask Wonwoo.

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

"What about (fav movie)?” You suggest as you get up to look at your selection of movies. 

“Sure.”

“Awesome,” You said excitedly. It had been a long time since it had been just you and Wonwoo.

Most nights you guys were together it was with the rest of the guys. You put the movie in and sit back down next to Wonwoo, snuggling close to him. He wraps his arm around you and pulled you closer, if at all possible. 

Half way through the movie Wonwoo had started to shift alot. Which was annoying to you seeing as this was your favorite part and he was distracting you. You proceeded to elbow him and he mumbled a sorry. You looked up at him as he refocused on the screen, smiling slightly before turning your attention back to the movie. As you did Wonwoo pulled out his phone and started to scroll through it. You groaned but this time he didn’t get the hint.

“Something interesting?” You asked him.

“Not really,” He replied.

“You sure?”


	2. Drinking Games ( Seungcheol x Reader)

Word count: 1006 

You sighed and looked, once again, into the mirror. You brother, Hansol, had convinced you to come to a party with him. It’s supposed to be big. You’re slightly nervous and not really sure you want to go, after all you usually end up standing in the corner at parties anyway.

“Y/N! Let’s go!” Hansol yelled at you from downstairs.

“I’m coming,” You yell back.

You grab your phone and headphones before running down the stairs after Hansol, who was already getting into the car. You take a deep breath and try to mentally prepare yourself for whatever might happen.

~~

You and Hansol had been pulled into the house the moment you arrived. You felt awkward and out of place. The only people you could recognize were the rest of the band. 

‘This is going to be a long night,’ You think to yourself as you try and find a place to stand and drown everyone out with your music.

You finally find a quiet-ish corner and put your earphones in, blaring music into your ears. Closing your eyes you try and pretend that no one was around and you were back at home. That was short lived when someone tapped on your shoulder. You snap your eyes open and pull your headphones out, only to see Seungcheol standing over you.

“Oh, hey Coups,” You said nervously still slightly jumpy from him scaring you.

“Hey Y/N. Want to come and get a drink?”

“Uh, sure?”

“What are you so nervous about?” He asks as he throws his arm over your shoulders.

“Nothing, I just. I’m not really into the whole party thing.”

“You just gotta be part of the experience."

“You sound like a hippie,” You snorted. “Wait. Are you drunk.”

“No. That would be stupid. I’ve only had like three drinks. I’m just buzzed.”

“Oh, I see.” You say rolling your eyes.

He pulls you towards the drink table and pours you a drink before handing it to you with a smile.

“Is there alcohol in this?” You ask skeptically.

"Of course there is. What kind of party would this be if there was no alcohol?”

“A party with no alcohol.” You told him.

“Just drink, Y/N.”

You sigh and take a drink. It wasn’t bad but you still gagged at the strength of the alcohol on it.

“You had three of these?” You asked.

Coups just nodds as his smile widens. You shrug and take another drink, this time without gagging. Deciding to try and enjoy the party you finish off the glass and fill it again. You were going to need some motivation to enjoy the loud music and screaming people. Coups grabs the cup out of your hand as you down another drink.

“Slow down there. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” He warned.

“If I get sick then Hansol will take me home.”

“You don’t want to stay?”

“If I wanted to stay would I have been standing in the corner blaring music?”

“I guess not.”

You try to grab your cup back but he moves it out of reach.

“Promise to take it slower?”

“Fine,” You huff.

He hands you the cup and you imidiatly refill it, taking a small drink out of it. Coups then grabs your hand and pulls you away from the table and over to the couch, shoving Mingyu and someone you didn’t recognize out of the way before sitting and pulling you down with him.

“Why are you dragging me around with you?” You ask as you wipe off some of the drink you had spilled on yourself when you had sat down.

“Because I want to. You’re fun to be around.”

“Me? Fun to be around?”

“Mhm.”

“Man, you must be more than buzzed.”

“I am not.”

“Don’t even try and argue, Coups. You are so drunk.”

"Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Coups leans closer to you and you realized that he hadn’t let go of your hand. He brushed his fingers through your hair lightly.

"Coups?”

“Yeah, Y/N.”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“I-”

You were cut off as Coups kissed you. You gasp at first but then melt into the kiss, allowing yourself to enjoy the moment. You let go of his hand and run your fingers through his hair, grabbing onto it in the back. His hand travel down your torso, as you deepened the kiss, before the finally stopping at your hips. He grabbs onto your hips tightly and you let out a moan, causing him to stick his tongue into your mouth. You pull away for a second to catch your breath and he grabs your ass and pulls you on top of him. He started kissing you again bit this time you were more cautious this time as you felt eyes on you. With Coups still tightly holding your ass as you move one of your hands down his chest and rest it on his thigh just to tease him.

“Y/N!” You hear someone yell.

You jump off of Coups and turn quickly to see Hansol standing in front of you gapping.

“Hansol I-” You try and explain.

“What the hell Seungcheol!?” Hansol practically screams.

You open your mouth to speak again but before you could Hansol grabs you arms and yanks you off the couch.

"Go get in the car.” He orders you.

“But Hansol-”

“Now Y/N.”

You frown and sulk out to the car, getting in and sitting to wait for your brother. Minutes later Hansol stomps out and gets in slamming the door behind him.

“I can’t believe my best friend would do that,” He mutters to himself.

“Hansol, it’s not his fault. It was my idea.” You try to explain.

"I don’t care, Y/N. You don’t go around and make out with people at parties, it’s stupid and reckless.”

“Hansol, I know Coups. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, or you.”

"I’m just trying to keep you safe, Y/N.”


	3. One of Those Days (Taehyung x female!reader

Word count: 2122

You were having one of those days. One of those days when you had a plan as to what you needed to do but your body said otherwise. Your body wanted you to stay home all day with your boyfriend and just fuck. Yeah, one of those days. You had already made it through the trip to the grocery store without incident but Taehyung wanted you to come to see him practice at the studio then go to lunch. You had agreed to this yesterday and you weren't going to just cancel your plans because you were horny, you would never hear the end of that one. 

You sigh as you finish putting away groceries and grab your phone. You slide your house keys into your pocket after you lock the door behind you and walk to the studio where Tae is working. The walk to the studio wasn't long and the security guard at the door nods his head politely as you enter, not even having to ask where you were going. You were here at least twice a week to see Tae. You start up the stairs, Tae's studio being on only the second floor. When you reach the door you knock once and Tae opens the door with a big rectangular grin on his face.

"Hey babe," He says happily.

"Hi Taetae," You reply. 

His smile falters slightly and he cocks his head to the side, "Is there something bothering you?" He asks.

"No. I'm fine," You say reassuringly.

He nods and grabs your hand, pulling you onto the love seat that rests by his desk.

"What have you been working on?" You ask.

"Mostly fighting boredom. Why?" 

"Just curious."

He hummed in reply, sitting next to you with smirk. You look up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"You're not very talkative today," You point out.

"So?"

"And, no offense, but you never shut up."

He sticks his bottom lip out and pouts.

"Don't be like that Taetae," You sigh shoving him slightly.

He breaks into a grin again before leaning in to kiss you, but you quickly pushed him away. He gasps and stumbles backwards dramatically.

"What did I do?" He gasped.

"Nothing. It's not you," You told him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I-its nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else? Don't leave me. Please. I love you. Please don't die. You're not dying are you? Are you leaving me? Please don't die. I couldn't handle it if-"

"Babe. Calm your tits. I'm fine. And I'm not leaving you. Well I am dying-"

"Oh my god no please-" 

"Tae. It's okay, let me finish my sentence. As I was saying. I'm dying, everyone is dying. Everyone dies someday. Jesus you are a drama queen."

"Who told you I was a drama queen?"

"Oh my god Tae. You seriously don't notice?"

He cocks his head to the side once more. 

"I was kidding." You explain.

"You're mean," He pouts.

"But you love me."

"I know I do."

He leans in for another kiss and this time you can't help yourself. You kiss him back, your lips slowly moving in sink with his. You imidiatly move to take off his shirt and he jumps slightly as your cold fingers brush against his abdomen. You push him back slightly to pull his shirt all the way off. He grabs your shirt and practically rips it off before moving to your bra. You move to unbutton his pants as he pushes you down onto the couch, pulling your bra completely off. You pull his pants down to his knees then do the same with his boxers. He starts to pull down your pants when you start playing with the head of his erect dick, you rub your thumb over it in slow circles.

"Oh my god," He gasps as his head whips back.

He takes a deep breath for a moment before going back to pulling down your pants. When he gets your pants to your knees he moves to pull down your panties. You start stroking his cock up and down slowly making him shutter above you.

"Jesus fucking Christ Y/N," He yelps before you can shush him.

"Tae," You hiss. "Be quiet."

Tae bites his lip as you keep pumping your fist up and down his cock. He leans over you as you pump and starts suckling your nipples gently. You let out a low moan and let go of his dick. Tae moves his hips back as he moves to your other nipple, he nips you're tit lightly before thrusting his cock into you. You let out a slight squeal of pleasure and bite your lip. 

Tae starts thrusting at a slow gentle pace to keep you from screaming. He slowly quickens his pace, and starts thrusting harder making you arch your back beneath him. He gasps as your hips thrust upward with pleasure, he groaned as he continued at a steady but fast pace. You were about the squeal again but Tae let out a long groan as he pulled out of you before he came on your abdomen. 

He looked up at you panting before sliding his hand down to rub his fingers against your clit. You moan and shift so that he has easier access to your clit. You were about to reach your climax when the was a knock on the door. Tae jumped up and quickly pulled his pants up then moved to pull his shirt on. You were more sluggish and had just gotten your pants back on when Tae shoved you behind the door to finish changing. He threw a blanket over the mess on the love seat befor opening the door.

"What's up?" Tae asked as you rushed to put your bra and shirt on.

"We have dance practice is ten minutes. I wanted to make sure you remembered. You're usually a couple minutes earlier so I was worried." That was defiantly Jin on the other side of the door. "I thought Y/N was going to be here?"

"She is. She just went to the restroom," Tae rushed to answer.

"Okay. See you at practice."

Tae then closes the door and looks over at you.  

"That was close," You say as you start fixing your hair.

"I know." He replies and a large grin appears in his face.

"Oh my god Tae,  you enjoyed almost getting caught didn't you?"

Tae could not stop smiling, "I don't know why I just do. It gives me a rush, almost threw same way a roller-coaster would." He giggles. "Except I'm riding you."

"Tae stop. In all seriousness, you need to get to practice."

"Quit acting like I'm the horny one. You're the one who grabbed my crotch the moment I kissed you."

"That is not what happened!"

"It is too."

"No its not you assface. Go to practice, I'll be here."

"No, come with me," He pouts.

"What if I don't want to."

"Why would you not want to go with me?"

"Because you're an annoying little fuck."

"Please Y/N. Please please please please please."

"How can you be so childish right after we fucked?"

"Please?"

"I don't want to watch a bunch of sweaty boys mess around."

"You like it when we mess around all sweaty."

"Oh my god Tae."

"I want Jagi to come with me. Pweeeeeease."

"Okay. Okay, fine I'll come with you."

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you thank-"

"Shut the hell up, Tae."

He gives you his best puppy dog face and sniffles like he's about to cry.

"Aww, Taetae don't cry," You tease him slightly.

You then grab his arm and drag him out of his office then down to the practice room. When you get there you shove him into the room quickly, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for being late. You wait outside the door, sitting down and pulling out your phone and scrolling through Tumblr. About an hour later seven sweaty and tired boys come out of the room for their first break.

The first thing Tae does is walk over and pull you off the floor.

"Babe," He whispers in your ear. " I need you to do something for me."

"Is something wrong?" You ask equally as quiet, worried something was wrong.

"Kinda."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just... just... follow me."

"Tae what's-"

"Shut up!"

He grabs your arm and pulls you away from the rest of the guys who are now staring at you two. You tried to pull your arm away from Tae but he wouldn't let go as he dragged you around the corner. He then opened a closet door and shoved you inside the dark room.

"Tae what the hell," You gasp ad he pushes you into a row of shelves filled with who knows what.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you that whole time." He whispers.

"Are you... horny?"

"You fucking bet."

He pushed himself against you and you could feel his hard cock rubbing against you. You groan lightly as he starts to kiss you. Your tongues quickly tangling together and you scraping your nails into the skin of his back through his sweaty shirt. You quickly pulled the shirt off of him. He then pulled your shirt off and started sliding his hand across your torso. You pull his pants to his knees and stick you hand into his boxers. You rub your hand across the shaft of his cock as  he shoves his hands under your bra. The head of his cock was slick with precum and you easily circled your palm around it.

You then make a fist around his cock and thrust your fist up and down his shaft. He groans and bites down on your lip, hard, making you moan. You dig the nails of your free hand into his back drawing droplets of blood. He moans as you move your other hand faster up and down the length of his cock, you speed your hand up until you can't anymore and you are moving at a swift pace. He soon cums into your hand, which you quickly wipe on a shelf behind you, figuring you could clean it later. You then reposition yourself so that you can lean into him more with your arms tightly around his waist. Your kissing became more heated and Tae pulls your pants down to your ankles so that he can finger you. He was about to put his hands down your panties when the door to the closet swung open, leaving a blinding light shining into the room.

"What the hell?" You hear Jungkook yell.

"Fucking called it," comes the reply from Yoongi.

When the shock of what just happened passes you realize that you are standing in a closet with your shirtless boyfriend in only a bra and underwear, and you had just gotten caught. You quickly pull up you pants and Taehyung does the same, he then turns to see the rest of BTS staring at him in shock. You wrap your arms around your chest, trying to conceal as much cleavage as possible, because of course you had chosen today to wear the most revealing of your undergarments. Namjoon comes to his senses and slams the door shut so that the two of you could get dresses without the whole band gapping at you. You quickly scrambled through the dark to find your short, Tae doing the same. You then grab a towel and wipe up the cum left on the shelf before shoving a, now clothed, Tae out the door.

You hide behind Tae as the two of you exit the closet, hoping to also hide your embarrassment from the rest of the band. The guys had other plans. As always they are all messing around and shoving each other. It's strange to you that right after they catch their best friend having sex they would be so... chill. You certainly weren't. 

"Taetae was soooo getting some," Jimin teased hitting Tae on the shoulder.

You can feel your cheeks turning bright red as you shrink behind Tae even more.

"I told you guys," Yoongi was saying to J-Hope and Jungkook.

"You guys are nasty," Jimin says.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that if you had your own girl you wouldn't do the same thing," Namjoon reasoned.

"Will you guys shut up about it," Tae huffs even though you know he's enjoying the attention. 

You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head against his shoulder blade. "It's okay babe. It doesn't really bother me," You whisper to him.


	4. One of Those Day (Taehyung x male!reader)

Word count: 2581

You were having one of those days. One of those days when you had a plan as to what you needed to do but your body said otherwise. Your body wanted you to stay home all day with your boyfriend and just fuck. Yeah, one of those days. You had already made it through the trip to the grocery store without incident but Taehyung wanted you to come to see him practice at the studio then go to lunch. You had agreed to this yesterday and you weren't going to just cancel your plans because you were horny, you would never hear the end of that one. 

You sigh as you finish putting away groceries and grab your phone. You slide your house keys into your pocket after you lock the door behind you and walk to the studio where Tae is working. The walk to the studio wasn't long and the security guard at the door nods his head politely as you enter, not even having to ask where you were going. You were here at least twice a week to see Tae. You start up the stairs, Tae's studio being on only the second floor. When you reach the door you knock once and Tae opens the door with a big rectangular grin on his face.

"Hey babe," He says happily.

"Hi Taetae," You reply. 

His smile falters slightly and he cocks his head to the side, "Is there something bothering you?" He asks.

"No. I'm fine," You say reassuringly.

He nods and grabs your hand, pulling you onto the love seat that rests by his desk.

"What have you been working on?" You ask.

"Mostly fighting boredom. Why?" 

"Just curious."

He hummed in reply, sitting next to you with smirk. You look up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"You're not very talkative today," You point out.

"So?"

"And, no offense, but you never shut up."

He sticks his bottom lip out and pouts.

"Don't be like that Taetae," You sigh shoving him slightly.

He breaks into a grin again before leaning in to kiss you, but you quickly pushed him away. He gasps and stumbles backwards dramatically.

"What did I do?" He gasped.

"Nothing. It's not you," You told him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I-its nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else? Don't leave me. Please. I love you. Please don't die. You're not dying are you? Are you leaving me? Please don't die. I couldn't handle it if-"

"Babe. Calm your tits. I'm fine. And I'm not leaving you. Well I am dying-"

"Oh my god no please-" 

"Tae. It's okay, let me finish my sentence. As I was saying. I'm dying, everyone is dying. Everyone dies someday. Jesus you are a drama queen."

"Who told you I was a drama queen?"

"Oh my god Tae. You seriously don't notice?"

He cocks his head to the side once more. 

"I was kidding." You explain.

"You're mean," He pouts.

"But you love me."

"I know I do."

He leans in for another kiss and this time you can't help yourself. You kiss him back, your lips slowly moving in sink with his. You imidiatly move to take off his shirt and he jumps slightly as your cold fingers brush against his abdomen. You push him back slightly to pull his shirt all the way off. He grabs your shirt and practically rips it off. You move to unbutton his pants as he pushes you down onto the couch yanking your hair as you went down. You pull his pants down to his knees then do the same with his boxers. He starts to pull down your pants when you start playing with the head of his erect dick, you rub your thumb over it in slow circles.

"Oh my god," He gasps as his head whips back.

He takes a deep breath for a moment before going back to pulling down your pants. When he gets your pants to your knees he moves to pull down your boxers. You start stroking his cock up and down slowly making him shutter above you.

"Jesus fucking Christ Y/N," He yelps before you can shush him.

"Tae," You hiss. "Be quiet."

Tae bites his lip as you keep pumping your fist up and down his cock. He leans over you as you pump and starts nipping at your neck. You let out a low moan and let go of his dick. Tae moves his hips back  and grabs onto your cock. He runs his hand up and down it a few times before bringing his head down and licking the head of your cock. You moan as he slowly laps his tounge across your cock, moving in long slow strokes. He uses one hand to grab onto your cock as he places it into his mouth, the other hand moves to touch himself. You bite your lip as Tae bobs his head up and down along with his fist at the base of your cock. You can feel him moan against your shaft as it brings vibrations of pleasure to you. You bring your hands up and into his hair, tugging lightly so he knows they are there.

You push his head further down your cock, he gags a little at first but then relaxes. His head bobbed up and down with the help of your hands. You let go of his hair with one hand and reach back to grab his ass to pull it towards you. He momentarily pauses his movements, curious of what you were doing. 

"Scoot closer," You tell him.

He wiggles closer to you, keeping his mouth around your cock. You reach and grab his cock and start to stroke it as Tae resumes thrusting his head up and down. You involuntarily buck your hips, causing Tae to choke out a moan. You let go of his dick and lightly push his head away from your cock. He pulls away and looks up at you in question. You get up, stumbling lightly as you knees shake with excitement, you go around to the back of a still kneeling Tae. You get onto your knees on the couch and push Tae onto his stomach. You lean over him, placing your hands beside his shoulder blades.

"Get comfy, baby boy." You whisper into his ear.

You move back to lean on your hips and bring your hands down to his ass, slowly massaging his butt cheeks. 

"Just relax. This isn't going to feel good if your tense." You inform him.

You slowly separate his butt cheeks and position yourself against him. You stuck a finger slowly into his entrance, he whimpers but otherwise seems fine. You pump your finger in and out slowly a few times before adding another finger. A few more pumps and you add a third finger, pumping the three two more times before pulling them out. Tae shifted himself one more time as you position your cock to his entrance. You push in and Tae let's out a groan, as soon as you are in fully you stop and let him ajust. You waited a few seconds and he kept squirming so you pull back out. You grab his hips and pull him back onto his hands and knees, then in a totally frustrated mood you quickly re-entered him. He let out a pained squeal but you kept thrusting. The squeals slowly died down and turned into pleasured groans. Your thrusting started growing faster and harder, making it hard to control yourself. Your legs are shaking and your breath is ragged. Tae is in a similar state, only more vulnerable.

"Touch yourself Tae," You tell him.

He nods quickly and moves a hand to pump his cock in sinc with your thrusting. 

"Oh god, Y/N." He gasps.

"I know, baby. It's okay."

"I gonna cum."

"I know."

The pace he pumps his cock at quickens and his body shakes before he let's go, cumming over the love seat. You kept thrusting into him as he climaxed, digging your nails into his sides. 

"I'm almost there baby," You tell him. 

You were about to reach your climax when the was a knock on the door. Tae jumped up and quickly pulled his pants up then moved to pull his shirt on. You were more sluggish and had just gotten your pants back on when Tae shoved you behind the door to finish changing. He threw a blanket over the mess on the love seat befor opening the door.

"What's up?" Tae asked as you rushed to put your shirt on.

"We have dance practice is ten minutes. I wanted to make sure you remembered. You're usually a couple minutes earlier so I was worried." That was defiantly Jin on the other side of the door. "I thought Y/N was going to be here?"

"He is. He just went to the restroom," Tae rushed to answer.

"Okay. See you at practice."

Tae then closes the door and looks over at you. 

"That was close," You say as you start fixing your hair.

"I know." He replies and a large grin appears in his face.

"Oh my god Tae, you enjoyed almost getting caught didn't you?"

Tae could not stop smiling, "I don't know why I just do. It gives me a rush, almost through same way a roller-coaster would." He giggles. "Except you're riding me."

"Tae stop. In all seriousness, you need to get to practice."

"Quit acting like I'm the horny one. You're the one who grabbed my crotch the moment I kissed you."

"That is not what happened!"

"It is too."

"No its not you assface. Go to practice, I'll be here."

"No, come with me," He pouts.

"What if I don't want to."

"Why would you not want to go with me?"

"Because you're an annoying little fuck."

"Please Y/N. Please please please please please."

"How can you be so childish right after we fucked?"

"Please?"

"I don't want to watch a bunch of sweaty boys mess around."

"You like it when we mess around all sweaty."

"Oh my god Tae."

"I want you to come with me. Pweeeeeease."

"Okay. Okay, fine I'll come with you."

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you thank-"

"Shut the hell up, Tae."

He gives you his best puppy dog face and sniffles like he's about to cry.

"Aww, Taetae don't cry," You tease him slightly.

You then grab his arm and drag him out of his office then down to the practice room. When you get there you shove him into the room quickly, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for being late. You wait outside the door, sitting down and pulling out your phone and scrolling through Tumblr. About an hour later seven sweaty and tired boys come out of the room for their first break.

The first thing Tae does is walk over and pull you off the floor.

"Babe," He whispers in your ear. " I need you to do something for me."

"Is something wrong?" You ask equally as quiet, worried something was wrong.

"Kinda."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just... just... follow me."

"Tae what's-"

"Shut up!"

He grabs your arm and pulls you away from the rest of the guys who are now staring at you two. You tried to pull your arm away from Tae but he wouldn't let go as he dragged you around the corner. He then opened a closet door and shoved you inside the dark room.

"Tae what the hell," You gasp ad he pushes you into a row of shelves filled with who knows what.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you that whole time." He whispers.

"Are you... horny?"

"You fucking bet."

He pushed himself against you and you could feel his hard cock rubbing against your equally hard cock, still hard from earlier. You groan lightly as he starts to kiss you. Your tongues quickly tangling together and you scraping your nails into the skin of his back through his sweaty shirt. You quickly pulled the shirt off of him. He then pulled your shirt off and started sliding his hand across your torso. You pull his pants to his knees and stick you hand into his boxers. You rub your hand across the shaft of his cock as he shoves his hands into your pants. The head of his cock was slick with precum and you easily circled your palm around it.

You then make a fist around his cock and thrust your fist up and down his shaft. He groans and bites down on your lip, hard, making you moan. You dig the nails of your free hand into his back drawing droplets of blood. He moans as you move your other hand faster up and down the length of his cock, you speed your hand up until you can't anymore and you are moving at a swift pace. He soon cums into your hand, which you quickly wipe on a shelf behind you, figuring you could clean it later. You then reposition yourself so that you can lean into him more with your arms tightly around his waist. Your kissing became more heated and Tae pulls your pants down to your ankles. He was about to put his hands down your panties when the door to the closet swung open, leaving a blinding light shining into the room.

"What the hell?" You hear Jungkook yell.

"Fucking called it," comes the reply from Yoongi.

When the shock of what just happened passes you realize that you are standing in a closet with your shirtless boyfriend in only underwear, and you had just gotten caught. You quickly pull up your pants and Taehyung does the same, he then turns to see the rest of BTS staring at him in shock. You wrap your arms around your torso nervously. Namjoon comes to his senses and slams the door shut so that the two of you could get dresses without the whole band gapping at you. You quickly scrambled through the dark to find your short, Tae doing the same. You then grab a towel and wipe up the cum left on the shelf before shoving a, now clothed, Tae out the door.

You hide behind Tae as the two of you exit the closet, hoping to also hide your embarrassment from the rest of the band. The guys had other plans. As always they are all messing around and shoving each other. It's strange to you that right after they catch their best friend having sex they would be so... chill. You certainly weren't. 

"Taetae was soooo getting some," Jimin teased hitting Tae on the shoulder.

You can feel your cheeks turning bright red as you shrink behind Tae even more.

"I told you guys," Yoongi was saying to J-Hope and Jungkook.

"You guys are nasty," Jimin says.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that if you had your own girl you wouldn't do the same thing," Namjoon reasoned.

"Will you guys shut up about it," Tae huffs even though you know he's enjoying the attention. 

You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head against his shoulder blade. "It's okay babe. It doesn't really bother me," You whisper to him. "But as soon as we get home you're fixing my problem."


End file.
